Blue Diamonds
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: Ivan works at a retail store and as he's working his job, he notices a particular customer that is trying on every pair of glasses they can.


Prompt 1: Ivan works at a retail store and as he's working his job, he notices a particular customer that is trying on every pair of glasses they can.

Pairing: Ivan x Alfred

Rated: T (Language)

Author's Notes: So I did some research on Gems/Jewels and found of that Blue Diamonds are considered to be rare and I couldn't help but write about Alfred's eyes.

It had been another wintery morning, six o'clock in the morning to be exact and here sat a tired worker who wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. He rested his chin on his palm, there hadn't been much activity in the morning, which didn't bother him. But he had to stay awake regardless, which was the difficult part. Much to his dismay, he would of relaxed then and there if it wasn't for a group of people who decided to walk in.

Ivan offered a smile to the arriving group, told them where to look for few items and then went back to relaxing at his station. This is as much activity as the man will see today anyway. The tall male left his cash register, beginning to clean up and started to restock a few items before coming back, thinking about in the time frame, his guests would find their items and leave.

Then he noticed, one of the people who came in to buy some items had been standing there. Not sure as to what, but Ivan assumed it was at their sunglasses stand. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if the same man wasn't just standing there for about 20 minutes giggling and talking to himself.

"Sir you're okay, You need any help?" Ivan asked, slowly walking over with a box of items. As the male that he was talking to, turned to look at him, huge tinted frames sitting on the bridge of his nose, obviously not fitting his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry~! Can you actually help me? Which pair should I get?" There was another laugh before the smaller male removed the frames from his face and looked up at the russian worker, his baby blue eyes gleaming almost as much as his smile. But Ivan was taken aback, in an instant his heart skipped a beat.

Whoa.. He thought to himself, those blue diamonds gazing up at him. A blush arose on the russian's cheeks. "A-Ah sure I could." Ivan damned himself, it was just another customer… With such bright and energetic eyes, it didn't help that his eyes matched how expressive this guy was.

"How about these?" He slipped on the pair of sunglasses and each one of them, Ivan had denied. Only really doing so because he wanted to see this male's gorgeous eyes again. "Well that's all the sunglasses… Are you sure there wasn't any that I couldn't wear?"

Alfred pouted slightly, holding a pair in his hands, deciding if he wanted a pair regardless of what the taller male said. Watching Alfred, Ivan's heart thumped a bit harder now, gosh, all he ever is is cute. Was this even natural for anybody to be so attracted to someone so quickly?  
What left the russian's mouth was so quick, he didn't even have time to think about it thoroughly. It was one of those moments he had regretted even speaking. "You don't need them… The world needs gems, anyway…"

The taller male's face was obviously reddened, knowing that anybody could tell that was not only a compliment but in a flirtatious manner. If he had know any better, he'd run and hide in the worker's lounge until the customers had left.

Although, Alfred also blushed and closed the pair of glasses and fanned himself. "Is that so?"

Ivan nodded like a goof, sincere, but goofy. This in turn made the smaller male laugh softly and reach for the pen in Ivan's shirt pocket, writing something down on the other's hand. "You know, an honest compliment is what the world needs."

"Hey Alfred! You ready?" One of his friends called out, walking over with a shopping basket full of snacks while two others follow carrying a few items themselves. Alfred slipped the piece of paper and pen back into Ivan's pocket before smiling warmly. "Yeah guys!," He glances back before looking up at the other. "It was nice to meet you-?

"Ivan… Ivan Braginsky…"

"It's nice meetin' you Ivan."

As his friends caught up to Alfred and eventually purchased their items from Ivan. The cashier continue to glance at Alfred until the other looked up at him with a smile, making their departure from the store.

Ivan had checked his pocket a few minutes after they departed. Blinking in surprise but yet was very satisfied to have a phone number scribbled across it.


End file.
